


Az örök második

by Viky4



Category: TheVR, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, slash!
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viky4/pseuds/Viky4





	Az örök második

* * *

 ... Az ágyában feküdt puha párnáit görcsösen magához szorítva. Könnyes arcát az ágyneműbe temetve próbálta elrejteni érzéseit a világ elől. Pisti még csak pár perce ment el, de nélküle ez a röpke pillanat is olyan volt, mint az örökkévalóság. Ahogy kilépett az ajtón a gyomra görcsbe rándult, a tüdejében megrekedt a levegő, a szívében mintha kést forgatnának. Pisti jelenléte őrjítő, a hiánya szinte megsemmisítő volt a számára. Már régóta érzett így barátja iránt, pontosan maga sem tudta, hogy mióta. Talán akkor kezdődött, mikor egy rajongó megkérdezte tőlük, hogy mit is jelentenek egymásnak. Kollégák, barátok, esetleg több annál? Persze a kapcsolatuk mindig is mély volt. Mélyebb annál, hogy ezt szavakkal kifejezzék, megmagyarázzák egymásnak vagy saját maguknak. Nem is beszéltek erről soha a másiknak. A kérdést is nehéz lett volna feltenni, a választól meg féltek mind a ketten. Jobb volt így, hogy igazából nem tudják, mit is éreznek egymás iránt...

A percek csigalassúsággal vánszorogtak, a magány már-már elviselhetetlen volt. Hiába találkoztak majdnem minden nap, ez már rég nem volt elég. Jól tudta, hogy az a pár óra hamar elmúlik, és megint egyedül marad.

Anitával nem versenyezhet, mert Pisti szereti azt a lányt, jobban mindennél. Úgy szereti, ahogy őt soha sem fogja. "Ő az örök második, akinek mindig fontosabb a másik, az elhanyagolt, a tartalék". Orsi sem nyújtott már vigaszt, egyszerűen képtelen volt a szemébe nézni, ha átölelte, vagy megcsókolta mindig Pistit képzelte maga elé. Hányingerkeltő, undorító, félelmetes volt, mikor ez a kép először a gondolataiba furakodott. Mostanra mondhatni megszokta az érzést. A félelem továbbra is megmaradt, de az undort átvette a vágyakozás. Nagyon sokáig próbálta tagadni, mégis rá kellett jönnie, hogy beleszeretett legjobb barátjába, de beismerés is csak egy pillanatra hozott megnyugvást.

Sokszor álmodozott arról, hogy elmond mindent, bevallja neki, hogy szereti, de jól tudta, hogy ha nem akarja őt elveszíteni, akkor jobb lesz, ha csendben tűr, és elviseli a helyzetet. Kibírja azt a fájdalmat, amit minden egyes alkalommal érez, mikor Pisti kilép az ajtón, és hazamegy Anitához. Gyakran képzelte magát a lány helyébe, milyen lenne, ha rá mosolyogna csillogó szemekkel, őt ölelné, őt csókolná. Ha elég erősen gondolt rá, szinte érezte a bőrét az övéhez simulni, hallotta halk sóhajait, a szívének dobbanását. Összeborzongott a kellemes gondolattól, de a gyomra ismét görcsbe rándult, ahogy visszazuhant a valóságba. Pistivel csak barátok és semmivel sem több annál. Halkan zokogott, ahogy a felismerés újra és újra beléhasított. Néha már azon is elgondolkozott, mi lenne, ha véget vetne mindennek, de utálta magát, amiért képtelen megtenni. Pistiért élni akart, még akkor is, ha ő soha sem fogja viszont szeretni.

A feje búbjáig magára húzta a takarót, mikor megborzongott a kintről érkező hideg levegőtől. Hallgatta a szél süvítését és az eső kopogását a párkányon. Kicsit megnyugodott, ahogy a puha ágynemű melegen magába ölelte. Akkor és ott eldöntötte, hogy a mai nap folyamán már biztos, hogy nem megy sehova.

* * *

Gondolataiból hirtelen riadt fel, mikor hangos zörgést és káromkodást hallott odakintről. Körülbelül fél perccel később Pisti rontott be a szobájába, legalább bokáig sárosan, pulcsiját még mindig a feje fölött tartva.

\- Kurvára szakad az eső. Basszus, szarrá áztam - idegeskedett, miközben Jani szekrényét túrta fel abban bízva, hogy talál magának száraz ruhát. Közben már várta azt a pillanatot, hogy Jani feleszméljen, és elküldje melegebb éghajlatra. A sáros cipőit a sarokba dobálta, hogy ezzel felverje barátját, de ő meg se mozdult.

\- Basszus, Jani, ne aludjál már, inkább adjál valami ruhát, ami jó rám! - követelődzött, de még mindig nem érkezett semmi válasz. Nemsokára megtalálta a megfelelő ruhadarabokat, és gyorsan öltözött át, miközben egy pillanatra sem vette le a tekintetét a másikról.

\- Jani... Hallod... Élsz még? - nézett rá értetlenkedve, majd leült az ágy szélére, és erősen megrázta barátja vállát, hogy végre magához térjen.

Jani mozgolódni kezdett, de az arcát továbbra is a párnába temette.

\- Hagyj békén - suttogta alig hallhatóan. Pisti most már tényleg megijedt, hogy mi lelte a másikat, még soha sem látta ilyennek. Hiszen fél órával ezelőtt még minden rendben volt. Mi történhetett azóta? Lágyan megfogta Jani kezét, és így próbálta közelebb húzni magához, annak ellenére, hogy a másik semmi jelét nem mutatta, hogy mozdulni akarna. Pisti kikerekedett szemekkel nézett rá, mikor észrevette könnyes szemeit és kipirosodott arcát.

\- Basszus... Mi van veled? - kérdezte egyre kétségbeesettebben, de ekkor Jani zokogva omlott a karjaiba.

\- Kérlek... ne mondj semmit... csak egy kicsit... maradjunk így - suttogta maga elé, Pistit szorosan magához ölelve. - Én... Én... Nem bírom tovább - nyögte ki végül.

Pisti még mindig ugyan olyan értetlenül nézett rá, és egyre jobban idegesítette, hogy fogalma sincs, mi van a másikkal. Lágyan végigsimított az arcán, majd az állán, így felemelve a fejét. A bőre forró volt és nedves a könnyektől. A szemeibe nézve elveszett a zöldes-barna íriszekben, melyek, most egészen más fényben ragyogtak. Mikor a tekintetük összefonódott, hirtelen minden világossá vált. Halkan sóhajtott, ahogy a felismerés végigszáguldott az agyán, és összerázkódott a rémülettől.

Próbált úgy tenni, mintha még mindig nem tudná, mi folyik itt, de a pillantása mindent elárult.

Jani ügyetlenül simított végig az ajkain, majd homlokát az ő homlokához támasztotta.

\- Nem bírom tovább. Tudni akarom, hogy mit érzel irántam - suttogta, rettegve a választól.

Pisti képtelen volt megszólalni. A torka összeszorult, a szíve hatalmasat dobbant, elszédült tőle, ahogy az ereiben száguldott a vér.

Remegő kezekkel simogatta Jani arcát, és csigalassúsággal húzta egyre közelebb magához. Hangosan ziháltak, ahogy a távolság csökkent közöttük, míg végül teljesen megszűnt. Vágyakozva nyögtek fel, ahogy az ajkaik összetalálkoztak, de az egész nem tartott tovább egyetlen pillanatnál. Mindketten rémülten távolodtak el a másiktól, ezzel egymást, és saját magukat is kínozva. Pisti szája résnyire kinyílt, mintha mondani akarna valamit, de végül ajkaira forrt a szó. Jani tudta, hogy nem hagyhatja gondolkozni őt, mert ezzel csak tönkretenné a pillanatot, ezért újra megcsókolta, ezúttal sokkal szenvedélyesebben. Lágyan nyalt végig az ajkain, majd egyre erősebben harapott belé, ezzel ösztönözve arra, hogy újra kinyissa a száját, utat engedve neki. Pisti szemei hatalmasra nyíltak, ahogy megérezte a másik nyelvét az övéhez simulni. Elakadt a lélegzete, még a szívverése is kihagyott egy pillanatra. Pánikba esett a hirtelen jött érzelmektől, de Jani csókja annyira édes, annyira forró volt, hogy az minden józanságot kiűzött belőle.

\- Akarlak - suttogta vágytól rekedt hangon, és ledöntötte Janit az ágyra, teljes testsúlyával ránehezedve.  Mindketten felsóhajtottak, ahogy a testük összesimult. Jani teljesen önkívületi állapotban nyögdécselt alatta, ismerkedve ezzel az új érzéssel. Soha, bele sem mert volna gondolni, hogy egyszer így feküdjön egy férfi karjai között. Hiába tudta már nagyon régóta, hogy szerelmes a másikba, mégse tartotta magát melegnek, ami talán furcsa ellentmondás, de Pisti más volt. Ő többet jelentett mindenkinél. A könnyei újra kicsordultak, annyira meghatotta ez az érzés. Szorosan ölelte magához remélve, hogy soha sem múlik el ez a pillanat, de ekkor Pisti elhajolt tőle, és felült az ágyon, arcát a kezeibe temetve.

\- Bassza meg, ezt nem csinálhatjuk - nézett a másikra idegesen. Janit már az ájulás és a hányinger kerülgette, lágyan simított végig Pisti vállán, de ő lerázta magáról az érintéseit.

\- Ne csináld, ez rohadtul beteges dolog!

\- Én azt hittem, hogy te is akarod - nyögte Jani, próbálva közelebb férkőzni Pistihez, de ő felállt az ágyról, és lassan hátrált.

\- Jobb lesz, ha most megyek - suttogta maga elé, de Jani elkapta a karját, és visszarántotta maga elé.

\- Könyörgöm, csak mondd el, mit érzel irántam, nem mehetsz el úgy, hogy nem tudom.

A tekintete annyira szánni való volt, hogy Pisti képtelen lett volna így itt hagyni. Vett egy mély levegőt, és újra közel húzta magához, szorosan átölelve.

\- Bárcsak szerethetnélek, de nem tehetem - suttogta halkan, majd egy apró csókot lehelt az ajkaira.  Jani a földre zuhant, miután az őt ölelő kezek eltávolodtak tőle. A szíve darabokra tört, és ahogy visszanézett Pistire, a szemeiben látta, hogy a mai nappal mindent elrontott.

Hangos ajtócsapódást hallott, és zokogva terült végig a padlón.

Egyszerűen tudta, hogy mindennek vége…

 

~VÉGE~

* * *

 


End file.
